


Somewhere only we know

by msilene



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakup, Happy ending don’t worry, Heartache, LGBT+, LGBTQ Character, Love Found, Nonbinary, Original characters/OC’s, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilene/pseuds/msilene
Summary: The breakup was half a year ago, but I still can’t seem to get over her. but maybe, I don’t have to(Reunited couple hehe)





	Somewhere only we know

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story with my two ocs, Birdie and Beanie (Birdie is she/her and Beanie uses they/them) I hope you enjoy! More notes at the end

There i sit, alone in my tub, sipping my chamomile and breathing in the lavender salts and candles lit around me, feeling the closest thing to peace I’ve had since it ended. 

I close my eyes, revelling in the calm, knowing it will soon pass. I know I must return to the real world where I’m alone and the seasons have changed again to a colder, more bitter reality. To a world where I go about my business without a sparkle in my eye or a smile on my face, where I’m trying to forget but only seem to remember more.

“A few more minutes,” I think to myself, now having worked up emotions I’d much, much rather suppress, and need to breathe through in an attempt to return to my previous calm.

Once I’m somewhat soothed again, I  
reluctantly drain the bath and blow out the candles, exiting my perfect little world and preparing myself for sleep. Or to at least attempt sleep. 

I lay in bed for seemingly an eternity, before eventually I fall into a restless slumber.

Laughter

I know that sound

I open my eyes and there she is, covering her mouth, staring at her phone and failing to suppress a giggle. 

“What’s so funny this time?” I tease playfully, in love with the way she lights up with joy. 

She turns in surprise, 

“Oh you’re awake!” She grins, affectionately ruffling my hair, “you should’ve warned me, I got scared!” 

I grin in return and sit up, kissing her on the check with a sheepish, “sorry love.” 

Her smile widens as she kissed me right back. 

“Well I guess I’ll just have to forgive you, since you’re so cute.” 

Even five months into this relationship, I still blush heavily as I nuzzle into her shoulder, my ears, face, and neck turning beet red. 

I don’t see it, but I can imagine her face in my head as she brushes her fingers over my head and then let’s it fall down to where my hand is, grabbing it and lacing it with her own, smiling a lovesick smile, her own cheeks turning a light pink as she lays her head on mine and breathes deeply, both of us not wanting it the moment to end. 

Suddenly she walks in again, the setting has changed, we’re no longer in my room but now outside her apartment, were both crying and our voices are raised in the heat of an argument. 

“-and you’re just some dumb ass bitch-“ she yells, making me flinch. Normally I would ask her not to say that because of the dysphoria it causes but I was too mad to correct her.

She must’ve seen me flinch, for the next thing she said, “oh I’m sorry! Let me just change my whole vocabulary for you you precious little baby, all for your comfort.-“

I cut her off, seething, 

“Well I’m sorry I ask for one thing of you, my girlfriend, and you didn’t seem to mind before because back then you seemed to care, although now I think you may not have cared at all. And you know maybe I shouldn’t have wasted my damn time with you. If you were just going to burst like this every time something’s not perfect.”

She laughs and looks around, nodding and clenching her jaw in anger, something I would’ve found extremely attractive not even an hour before. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have wasted your time, because I sure as hell shouldn’t have wasted mine.” She’s seething, and for a split second I nearly break.

“So that’s it? Were done? Just like that?” I don’t want the answer I know I’m going to get.

“Fck yeah we are.” She says with such clarity that the anger comes boiling back. 

“Fine then.” I stomp off to my car and flash her a rude sign, which I don’t know if she saw, because as soon as I got In my car I leave and drive as fast as the speed limit will allow and just drive until my vision is too fogged and I’m forced to pull over in some fast food chains parking lot. I sit there and cry for hours, and when I finally compose myself enough I drive to my own apartment and sleep, subconsciously hoping it would all be a bad dream. 

My eyes shoot open and sit up, wiping my face with the sleeve of my shirt, everything now wet from tears. 

I sigh, disappointed that I’m still having the same nightmare. It’s been nearly half a year since that day and I still seem unable to go without dreams of her and the fight for more than a week. Every time I think they’re done and I’ve healed some, I get a new wave of hurt.

I check the clock and see 4:03 in a blazingly bright blue and sigh again, knowing I won’t be able to sleep anymore until my alarm at 7 goes off. 

I lay back down, postponing the inevitable early rise that I’ll have. 

Eventually I grab my phone and begin my mindless scroll, turning on my softest playlist so I won’t be startled by harsh noise this early.

After a bit I begin to crave food and tea, so I officially begin my sleepy morning. 

Tea and toast in hand, I turn on the television and then Netflix, play a show I’ve seen ten times already, and relax, not truly focused on anything. 

Eventually I have to get ready for work, and a quick shower, I get dressed, grab my backpack and head out. 

My work is at a flower shop, and I love it more than any other retail job I’d had before. Most of my customers are introverted people who are plant parents or clueless dudes trying to win over their girlfriend, and it’s amusing listening to their worried stories of what they did wrong. 

I also only have two coworkers, and we’re all queer and get along wonderfully, we’re our own little floral family. One of them is our boss who owns the place and works shifts with us as well as their other job, and the other is a gender-fluid, extroverted, colourful and bright person who’s presence is hard to not notice, you know they’re there before you see or hear them. 

My shift goes normally, until I’m sent to the back after being told someone ordered me a bouquet of lilies, with an odd assortment of extras, including a chrysanthemum, some small blue, filler flowers, as I call them, for I can’t ever seem to remember the name, but know they mean something about true love, and finally, in the Center, a purple rose. 

The lilies are an obvious touch, they’re my favorite, and the rest are classic love Flowers, so it’s clear I have some sort of admirer. I blush heavily as I think this, admiring them, and I notice a note hidden in the stems. 

I open it up and am nearly shocked into a heart attack at the familiarity of the handwriting. 

Shakily, I begin to read.

“Beanie, 

I know it’s been a while, but I want to tell you how sorry I am. I can’t go a day without regretting everything I said. I hurt you, and I don’t think I will ever be able to forgive myself. 

I know you’re probably eternally pissed at me for taking half a year to say something, but I needed time to try and heal. 

Only I couldn’t ever heal the hole you left, and when I realised that I knew I wouldn’t ever be complete without you in my life. 

So I went to therapy, not because anyone told me to or thought i should, but because I knew that there would be no way i could ever attempt to fix this if I couldn’t even look myself in the mirror. And I’ve gotten better, way better, though theres still empty space in my life. 

You.

So what I’m saying here is, I love you, I always have and I always will, and if you’ll even consider talking to me again, even if you decide you can’t, I will be eternally grateful. I’m not asking to immediately jump back into what we had, but I know I want to try again. 

So if you’ll allow it, I’ll be waiting by the shore where we’d always go at 5 pm, Wednesday, the seventeenth. I know I don’t deserve you, or your attention or your love but, please, think about it. 

I hope I’ll see you then. 

I love you always,

Birdie”

I read it at least for times before I break from  
my trance and check the time. 

It’s four thirty-five, on Wednesday the seventeenth, and in a rash decision with no hesitation and even less thought, I clock out and drive home, running to my mirror and changing everything I deem necessary.

I change out of my work clothes into some loose, ripped, dark blue jeans, which I wear with a muddy brown, braided belt and cuff up at the ankles. I put on a floral print button up and a purplish pink cardigan, a feminine touch to my outfit, along with my ear piercings (I don’t think my nose piercing counts as traditionally “feminine”) and the anklet i always wear, a silver charm anklet with a rainbow and non-binary flag on it. I finish the look with my favorite maroon beanie and the finest spritz of cologne and a reapplication of deodorant before heading out the door, shaking with nerves.

Breathing deeply, I grab my keys and leave.

The directions there come to me with no trouble, I don’t even have to think. It takes less time than I’d thought and before I know it my car is parked and I sit, breathing deeply to calm my nerves.

I look around the small lot.

I don’t see her car, or any car for that matter, and with my mind whirring about every possibility for why her car isn’t here, I step out of my own and slowly walk towards the water. 

The trail is heavily wooded, and it takes a bit of walking until I finally see the rocky shore. I keep going, not seeing her until I turn slightly to the left, where we’d sit for hours upon hours watching the lake. 

She looks so beautiful, sitting serenely there with her hair twisted and pulled back, half of it still laying barley on her shoulders. Her soft, pale face looking towards the water, her ankles crossed, yet twitching back and forth, the laces of her combat boots flopping along lazily. 

She wore the floral, pinkish turtleneck I gave her last Christmas and a creamy denim shirt over it. They were tucked into a long, loose matching creamy skirt with splotches of color from past memories. A small journal, and a bit of lavender stuck out from her pocket, knowing her there was also a granola bar and a chapstick, her phone, binoculars and her wallet. 

I breathe in and fidget with the flower head I stuck behind my ear before leaving the car. I grabbed another which lays in my pocket. 

The one for her. 

I take another step forward, snapping a twig and breaking the silence. Her head whips around to face me and she grins. 

“You came,” she breathed, surprised.

“I did,” I agreed, stepping closer until I could sit down on a nearby rock. I had to keep my distance or else I knew I would fall back into her arms without second thought. 

She sighed. “I meant everything I said. I felt stupid. There are still days where I can’t look at myself for what I did to you. I wish it had never happened. You’re my world, Beanie.” 

At that, I melt. 

I try to recompose myself but when she speaks again it’s almost useless. 

“You have every right to be mad at me, to call me names, to hate me forever. And I won’t stop you, but all I ask is to give me one more chance. Because I still love you. I never stopped loving you, and I doubt I ever will. Not crawling back to you the second you drove away was the hardest thing I ever done. It took so much of my therapists convincing to not crawl back every. single. day. So please love, one more chance.” 

Everything turns to fuzz and I don’t know how to respond. Of all the outcomes of today i’d thought up, I don’t think that ever crossed my mind. 

While I’m processing she speaks once more, sounding more lonely than she did before. 

“And then if you still hate me you can leave me forever and curse my name to the wind and—“ 

I can’t listen to her for another word, so I cut her off. 

With my face smashing against hers.

There’s emotion to the kiss, passion, a bit of hesitation, but the spark is still there, glowing bright, glad to be back out after months of darkness. 

So we kiss, and kiss, and kiss some more, my hands tangled up in her hair and hers holding onto my waist like if she lets go she’ll loose me forever. 

But she won’t, I’m twisted up and intertwined with her. I wouldn’t let go for the world. 

Before I’d like to, we pull away, our hands holding on to each others faces, breath mingling, Heat glowing off of our cheeks. 

She giggles slightly. 

“I missed this.”

I kiss her quickly and find her eyes with mine. 

“Me too.”

✨a few months later✨

(Also low key the epilogue)

“MERRY CHRISTMAS BIRDIE!” I shout, running and jumping onto the bed by my beloved girlfriend, having already prepared breakfast for her and deciding 8 O’clock was a good time to wake her up. 

She groans and rolls over to face me, a small smile creeping across her sleepy face. 

I giggle and kiss her nose. 

“G’morning Beanie,” she yawns. 

The kitten, who had hidden himself In his mother’s arms, perked up and mewed, wondering what all the fuss was about. 

“Good morning to you too, Bone-zy” 

I stared at the two lovingly. I had the perfect little family, and I wouldn’t trade them for anything.

Eventually we all got up and ate, and got to sharing gifts.

Bones got his new toys and catnip, Birdie got herself some new skirts and framed dried flowers, while she got me more beanies (which would become an annual tradition I’m sure, seeing as this is the second year in a row.) 

We both got each other ridiculously patterned button ups, another inside joke and nod to our queerness. Definitely a new tradition. We had finished up every present, except for a small surprise I had waiting for her. 

She was bent over, tending the fire, and I decided now was the perfect time. 

“Oh no! I forgot one! Hold on let me go get it, it’s in the closet!!” 

Of course I hadn’t actually forgotten, it was all apart of the act. 

I grabbed the small box out of one of my coats, and returned to Birdie, who was now playing with Bones on the floor. 

“Okay, you need to stand up for this one,” I told her. 

She hesitantly complied. 

“Okaaay?? You’re freaking me out a little baby, what is it?”

I smirked a little to myself, and furiously tried to calm my nerves. 

I inhaled deeply and began. 

“Birdie. You are the love of my life. I love you more than I ever thought possible. We’ve had our rough patches but honestly I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She turned strawberry red. 

“Ditto Beanie, I love you so much too.”

I smiled warmly. 

“And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you make me so incredibly happy and I want to spend the rest of my time on this earth trying to make you just as happy.”

“You already have, baby!”

I grin like a fool and continue.

I lowered myself into one knee, and she slowly caught on, her hand flying to her mouth with a gasp.

“So, if you’ll have me, please, make me the happiest Beanie in the whole entire universe and marry me?” 

I opened the box, revealing the ring she’d cooed over billions of times whenever marriage was brought up. 

A simple band with diamonds on a vine across it. Glinting in the firelight, the ring was made to be worn by her.

She tackled me in a hug and I heard sniffles and saw her wipe away tears, and I wasn’t one to say anything, I’d shed a few myself. 

She pulled and away and kissed me quick, 

“YES!!” She nearly screamed, throwing herself back in my arms.

I laughed, releasing a breath I didn’t know I’d been holding. 

She wiped her here and I slipped on the ring, which she held up to admire. 

She kissed me once more, 

“I love you so much Beanie.”

“I love you too beautiful.” 

✨fin✨

Epilogue (part two hehe)

Birdie also proposes to Beanie, about a week later on New Year’s Eve, as the ball drops, starting the year of right, am I right?!

They say yes (obviously) and then get married a few months later in March, on the day they broke up actually, to make the day a positive day, and to bring in the new chapter. 

Bones is a flower boy at the wedding. (It’s adorable) 

They adopt a puppy, a Finnish laphund, and her name is Bailey. They have a B theme if you can’t tell. They stick with it with every animal they get, sometimes getting a little “creative”

(“no, birdie, we are NOT naming the kitten “Bitch,” I refuse to put that on vet paperwork!!) 

After a year or two they decide to adopt again. This time, a human. 

They end up with a little boy who’s been in the shelters since birth basically, he’s four when they get him. 

Then they get one a bit earlier, a little girl, from Africa, she’s only a few months old and they travel as a family to get her. 

They end up with a beautifully mixed family, a Hawaiian mother, Filipino son, German Ren, (parent) and a beautiful African girl. They don’t care about the looks. They love each other and that’s what matters. They live long, happy lives. 

They have their ups and downs, sure, everyone does, but the tackle them together and come out stronger.

Their kids think it’s the end of the word when he brings home a boy and so does she, but their parents love them still, even though a straight kid’s pretty disappointing (all jokes they love her no matter who she loves, no heterophobia here)

They agree their kids shouldn’t have to come out and never assumed them straight. There is not a default in their household, which they’ve lived in since they adopted their son, a house in the suburbs, they didn’t want to raise a kid in that small city apartment anyways. 

Plus the dog needs a yard. 

When the kids are grown they go somewhere smaller, cozier, and somewhere they love each other, but that’s everywhere so they aren’t picky. 

And they keep loving each other, even when thin, grey hairs grow in and wrinkles cover every inch of skin, and they can’t travel to their special place for dates and anniversaries, but they trust that new couples will fall in love there just as they did. 

They still call each other beautiful and handsome and love each other the same way they did when they first married. 

Because love is ageless you see, never ending, and glows like stars when I look in your hazel, honeycomb eyes. 

So love, if you see this

tell me why don’t we go, somewhere only we know?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this, it’s my first written work posted here, please let me know if you like more stories like this or any fandoms/ ships you’d like work for! Thanks again for reading! Also sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors it’s a bit un-edited


End file.
